Fenomena Cowok Ganteng
by Utsukushii Haru
Summary: Kelima cewek cantik yang memiliki penyakit 'aneh' yaitu 'Penyakit Penyuka Cowok-Cowok Ganteng'. Bagaimana jika mereka bertemu dengan namja-namja hot? Apakah penilaian mereka? Dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya? GS. WonKyu, YunJae, ***Bum, ***Wook, ***Su. RnR plis.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimare : Mereka hanyalah milik Tuhan. XD

Summary : Kelima cewek cantik yang memiliki penyakit 'aneh' yaitu 'Penyakit Penyuka Cowok-Cowok Ganteng'. Bagaimana jika mereka bertemu dengan _namja-namja hot_? Apakah penilaian mereka? Dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya? GS. WonKyu, YunJae, ***Bum, ***Wook, ***Su. _RnR plis_.

Rate : T

Warning : Gaje banget, GS, Miss Typo, Jelek, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Kibum, Kim Ryewook dan Kim Junsu adalah lima orang perempuan yang memiliki penyakit yang tak bisa dibilang aneh tetapi tak bisa dikatakan biasa. Mereka memiliki suatu penyakit yang sangat mematikan-khususnyapadaparalelaki- yaitu 'Penyakit Penyuka Cowok-Cowok Ganteng'. Oke author tau nama penyakitnya aneh dan mungkin tak ada didunia kedokteran.

Tapi, apa mau dikata itulah mereka, kenapa mematikan karena mereka akan menggolongkan para lelaki sesuai bentuk wajah, tubuh, dan karisma yang dimiliki lelaki itu. Dan jangan lupakan otak dari lelaki itu. Jika lelaki yang mereka lihat memiliki golongan yang dibawah atau bahasa kasarnya jelek, mereka tak ragu mengatakannya didepan laki-laki itu.

Maka dari itu mereka disebut 'Pembunuh para Lelaki'. Bukan hanya karena masalah diatas, tetapi juga karena mereka adalah dua perempuan paling cantik di sekolah itu. Tapi, jangan sekali-kali kalian mengatakan mereka berlima cantik. Karena itu berbahaya. Mereka lebih suka dikatakan 'ganteng'.

Dan mari kita lihat golongan-golongan laki-laki 'ganteng' menurut mereka :

Golongan pertama atau biasa mereka sebut dengan golongan 'P' yaitu golongan laki-laki _Perfect_. Dengan tubuh proposional, wajah diatas rata-rata, tinggi, pintar segala bidang dan kaya. Bukannya mereka matre, keempat perempuan tadi juga merupakan orang kaya. Tapi, perempuan manapun akan mengatakan hal yang sama jika bertemu dengan laki-laki sesuai kriteria diatas yaitu _perfect_.

Golongan kedua atau bisa disebut juga golongan 'H' (_High_). Golongan ini adalah golongan untuk laki-laki berwajah tampan tapi tidak memiliki otak yang cerdas.

Golongan ketiga, yaitu golongan 'M' atau _Medium_. Golongan ini adalah golongan bagi laki-laki dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan cukup tampan dengan otak yang encer.

Golongan keempat, golongan 'O' yaitu golongan _Ordinary_. Untuk laki-laki dengan wajah biasa dan otak biasa pula.

Okey, keempat golongan itu adalah golongan yang menurut gank 'Cewek Ganteng' ini. (-,,,-)

Dan untuk kelima yeoja tadi, mereka memiliki sifat masing-masing.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah yeoja yang sangaaaat _cute_ dan cantik bersamaan dengan pipi tembem nya. Dia adalah _yeoja_ pintar dan kaya , _yeoja_ yang selalu bermulut pedas, berotak _evil_, dan orangnya cukup meledak-ledak. Sebutannya _Evil_ Cantik/Ganteng.

Kim Jaejoong, merupakan yeoja cantik dengan _doe eyes _nya yang dapat memikat siapapun. _Yeoja_ kaya, polos, manja, dan kata-kata nya sangat lembut tetapi begitu mematikan. Jika Kyuhyun itu _Evil_ nya maka Jaejoong adalah _Angel_ nya.

Kim Kibum adalah _yeoja_ cantik, bermata tajam. Dia adalah _yeoja_ yang dingin, kata-katanya selalu _jleb_ dihati, pintar, kaya, dan pembawaanya selalu tenang. Dia menjadi sosok yang paling dewasa diantara semuanya. Dia dijuluki _Snow White_.

Kim Ryeowook _yeoja_ satu ini kadar ke imutannya udah diluar batas normal. Yeoja yang ramah, sedikit _laload_, sangat polos, kaya, dan dia adalah korban 'pem_bully_-an oleh kedua sahabatnya –KyuhyundanJunsu-. Sebutannya adalah _Innocent Girl_.

Dan yang terkahir Kim Junsu, _yeoja_ manis dengan tubuh yang aduhay membuat siapa saja ingin segera 'memakan' nya. Dia yeoja tomboy yang pintar dalam segala jenis olahraga, kaya, _evil_, dia memiliki kebiasaan untuk _to the point_. Dan terkadang kata-katanya itu bisa dibilang kejam dengan sebutan _Sporty Girl._

Cukup dengan perkenalannya mari kita mulai ceritanya.

Di kantin inilah kelima _yeoja_ tadi berkumpul. Mereka sepertinya sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya serius.

"Hey! Kalian tahu tidak tadi malam aku baru saja menemukan surga baru!" Kata Kyuhyun menggebu-gebu

"_Jeongmal_? Katakan dimana!" Tanya Junsu

"Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Yak! Aku sedang serius."

"Ya sudah aku tak akan mengatakannya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil _merong_

"Kau menggantungkanku _Kyunnie_." Kata Kibum dengan nada yang datar

"E-Eh? Ba-baiklah jika _eomma_ mau tau. Tadi malam _Kyunnie_ baru download _anime_ baru yang judulnya 'Amnesia'. Dan mereka semua tampan! Astaga, mereka tidak kalah dengan cowok-cowok di _anime_ 'Vampire Knight'."

Bingung kenapa Kyuhyun memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan _eomma_? Mari saya jelaskan, diantara mereka Kibumlah yang paling dewasa dan keempat lainnya setuju memanggil dan menganggap Kibum adalah eomma mereka. Dengan anak pertama adalah Jaejoong, dan disusul oleh Junsu, ketiga adalah Ryeowook dan sang _magnae_ adalah Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah _Kyunnie_? Aku mau liat dong. Berarti mereka masuk golongan H ya?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan muka imutnya

"Amnesia ya? Aku kemarin menontonnya sekilas, dan memang sih keempat namja itu tampan." Timpal Jaejoong

"Benarkan? Huahahaha. Pokoknya _eomma _dan _eonniedeul_ tak akan menyesal menontonnya. Walau aku ragu jika Jeje _eonnie_ dan _Wookie eonnie_ menonton itu akan mengerti."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jeje dan Wookie bersamaan

"Karena kalian itu _laload_, aku tidak yakin kalian akan mengerti jalan ceritanya." Kata Kyuhyun dengan gaya detective nya

"Hahahaha. Aku suka kata-kata mu yang menyebut mereka _laload Kyunnie_." Kata Junsu dan dia pun ber-high five dengan Kyuhyun

"Yak! _Magnae_ kurang ajar!" Kata Jeje

Kibum? Dia hanya dapat tersenyum kecil melihat pertengkaran 'anak-anak' nya ini. Mereka pun terus asyik membicarakan tentang _anime_ dengan isi cowok-cowok ganteng sambil makan siang tentunya.

Saat sedang asyik tengah asyik berbicara ada seorang laki-laki menghampiri mereka.

"_A-Annyeong_." Sapanya

"_Annyeong_." Jawab keempat dari mereka satu lagi hanya diam.

"I-itu bo-bolehkah sa-saya be-be-berbi-

"Bisakah kau berbicara dengan jelas? Jika tidak, belajarlah dulu kepada guru bahasa baru kembali kemari." Kata Kibum dingin dan tatapan tajamnya

"A-ah. _Mian hamnida_." Kata pemuda itu langsung kabur

'Belum mengatakan apa-apa aku sudah ditolak. Huwaaaaaaaa.' Kata pemuda itu dengan nangis lebay.

"Hahahaha. Tidakkah kalian melihat wajah pemuda tadi? Ampun lucu sekali. Harusnya tadi aku merekamnya." Kata Kyuhyun

"Benar. Tadi wajahnya itu seperti anak yang habis dimarahi ibunya. Tapi bedanya anak kecil pasti lucu sedangkan dia tidak lucu. Hihihi." Ucap Junsu

"Hush. Kalian tidak boleh mengatakan seperti itu. Kita kan tidak tau dia mengatakan apa. Dan _eomma_ tidak boleh berbicara pada orang dengan nada dingin seperti itu. Kasian kan orangnya." Kata Ryeowook

"Benar kata Wookie, tidakkah kalian lihat dia sangat gugup tadi? Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat dia seperti nya golongan O. Dan dia juga kurang menarik, tidak tampan, dan sepertinya tak terlalu pintar juga." Kata Jaejoong dengan nada ceria nya

'Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan itu dengan nada yang ceria?'

'Kenapa Jeje mengatakan hal itu dengan wajahnya itu. Mana bisa orang marah dengan wajahnya yang cantik dan berbinar-binar itu.'

'Ya ampun, Jeje menggunakan bahasa yang sopan untuk menilai orang. Setidaknya tak terlalu menyakitkan.'

Ya itulah inner beberapa orang yang ada di kantin. Ya, walaupun Gank Ganteng ini sering menggunakan kata-kata yang sadis dan menyakiti hati, para siswa/siswi jarang ada yang marah dengan itu. Karena, menurut para siswi itu adalah hiburan dimana para laki-laki itu diberi penilaian karena wajah yang ditujukkan beragam, mereka juga bisa belajar bagaimana laki-laki yang oke untuk mereka pacari. Dan bagi para siswa mereka akan berusaha memperbaiki diri setelah mendengar penilaian dari Gank Ganteng. Bukankah itu baik? O.o

Jarang bukan berarti tak ada bukan? Ada beberapa juga tak menyukai mereka. Salah satunya adalah kelompok dari Go Ahra dan Im Yoona cs.

Aktifitas mereka juga sedikit terganggu dengan beberapa siswi yang bergosip tentang cowok-cowok dari sekolah lain yang menurut mereka _hot_. Cowok-cowok itu datang kesekolah mereka karena ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah. Cewek-cewek tadi ingin tau apa penilaian Gank Ganteng tentang cowok-cowok tadi. Apakah mereka satu pemikiran atau berbeda. Jadi lah satu dari mereka pun mendekati mereka dan bertanya.

"_Annyeong_."

"Ne, _Annyeong_ Suzy-_ssi_."

"Itu, maaf bolehkah kami meminta bantuan dan waktu kalian sebentar?"

"Tentu. Apa yang bisa kami bantu?" Kata Jeje dengan senyum _Angel_ nya

"Etto. Tadi sekolah kita didatangi beberapa cowok untuk tanding basket. Bolehkah kami meminta saran kalian untuk menilai _namja-namja_ tadi?"Tanya Suzy penuh harap

"_Wani piro_?" Kata Junsu

PLAK

Kepala junsu digeplak oleh Ryeowook

"Bisakah kau tak berbicara seperti itu _eonnie_?" -,-

"_Wae_? Apakah aku salah? Itu adalah sebuah hiburan."

"Hiburan? Kau pasti bercanda bebek _eonnie_, itu tidak lucu jika kau yang mengatakannya." Kata Kyuhyun

"Cukup! Baiklah Suzy-_ssi_, kami akan membantu. Tapi jika penilaian kami tidak sesuai harapan kalian jangan salahkan kami." Kata Kibum

Suzy pun hanya mengangguk. Okeh! Ini adalah 'pekerjaan' dari Gank Ganteng. Yaitu membantu para wanita untuk member saran tentang penampilan seorang laki-laki yang mereka sukai.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di sebuah lapangan basket dan terlihat beberapa laki-laki sedang memperebutkan bola. Dan diketahui jika yang berbaju biru itu adalah sekolah mereka yaitu sekolah ELF sedangkan yang berbaju merah adalah tim lawan yaitu sekolah Cassie.

Kira-kira bagaimana penilaian Gank Ganteng tentang cowok-cowok dari sekolah Cassie?

* * *

TBC

* * *

Bagaimana penilaian kalian tentang fic ini?

Okeh! Saya kembali dengan cerita gaje ini. Ini adalah fanfic permintaan maaf karena fic saya yang 'Maid Andwae' belum juga di update#alasan. Hehehe.

Maaf karena cerita nya gaje, saya juga baru memikirkannya tadi dan langsung saya tulis. Maaf juga bukan maksud buat menilai/membeda-bedakan cowok menurut fisik/otak karena mereka ciptaan Tuhan. XD ini hanyalah fic, hasil pemikiran saya. Maaf juka ada yang kurang berkenan.

Ada punya saran nama Gank nya Kyu cs? Trus siapa aja couple yang akan dipasangkan. Khusus untuk Kyuhyun sudah jelas pasti Siwon dan Jaejoong pasti Yunho. Saya butuh untuk 3 orang lainnya. _Gomawo_. Makanya di summary BumWookSu pasangannya masih kosong. Jangan lupa _review_ dan sarannya ya.

:**

_Arigatou_-bungkukinbadan-

_Keep or Delete_?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimare : Mereka hanyalah milik Tuhan. XD

Summary : Kelima cewek cantik yang memiliki penyakit 'aneh' yaitu 'Penyakit Penyuka Cowok-Cowok Ganteng'. Bagaimana jika mereka bertemu dengan _namja-namja hot_? Apakah penilaian mereka? Dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya? GS. WonKyu, YunJae, ***Bum, ***Wook, ***Su. _RnR plis_.

Rate : T

Warning : Gaje banget, GS, Miss Typo, Jelek, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

"Jadi mereka yang kalian maksud?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Suzy cs hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana ya? Wajah mereka tak terlalu jelas." Kata Junsu

"Iya. Bagaimana jika kita menunggu sampai pertandingan selesai?"

Yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh yang lainnya. Selagi menunggu, mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk membicarakan banyak hal yang tentunya berhubungan dengan cowok ganteng. Kedatangan mereka berlima tentu saja mengundang perhatian banyak murid. Karena, jarang sekali mereka melihat kelima yeoja cantik tu menonton pertandingan, kecuali jika Junsu sedang bertanding.

Tak terasa pertandingan pun selesai dan akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. 'Gank Ganteng' + Suzy cs pun mengarahkan kaki mereka kepinggir lapangan untuk melihat segimana 'cetar' nya laki-laki yang membuat sekolah mereka heboh.

Mendekat…

Semakin dekat…

Dan akhirnya dekat…

Mereka dapat melihat namja-namja yang tadi bermain basket sedang mengelap keringat mereka.

'_So hot_.' Batin Suzy

'_Sexy_ banget.' Batin Minzy

* * *

"Baiklah. Karena ada lima orang pemain, satu orang member satu tanggapan. SeSUJU?" Kata Junsu

Keempat sahabatnya hanya mengangguk.

"Dimulai dari Bummie _eomma_."

"Hm. Aku memilih _namja_ itu. Dia masuk pada kategori P. Tinggi, wajah lumayan, dan kelihatannya dia pintar. Dan soal kekayaan, aku tak perlu katakan, bukan?" Kata Kibum dengan suara dinginnya.

Yup. Sekolah Cassie berisikan semua orang-orang yang kaya-seperti sekolah ELF-. Sekolah mereka memang bersaing dalam bidang apapun. Termasuk siswa-siswinya bertanding untuk menunjukkan 'Cowok-Cewek Kece' sekolah mereka. Dan pastinya nanti 'Cowok-Cewek Kece' itu akan menjadi rebutan kedua sekolah itu. -,-

"Kedua adalah Jeje _eonnie_."

"Eum.. Aku akan menilai _namja_ itu. Dia juga akan masuk dalam kategori P. Karena, matanya indah, bibirnya juga indah. Dan dia memiliki karisma yang besar."

Suzy cs pun tak dapat menahan rasa senang mereka. Ternyata pikiran mereka sejalan dengan para _member_ gank ganteng.

"Yayaya. Dan sekarang giliranku, aku memilih dia. Dia akan kumasukan kedalam kategori H!" Kata Junsu lantang

"E-Eh? Kenapa memangnya Junsu-_ssi_?" Tanya Minzy

"Wajahnya memang keren, tetapi aku tak yakin dengan otaknya. Terlihat dari wajahnya dia adalah lelaki _playboy_ yang hanya memikirkan perempuan."

'_Wuaaaaattt_! Darimana Junsu bisa mengatakan itu, hey, wajah mempesona begitu bagaimana bisa dia katakan sebagai _playboy_.' Inner _yeoja-yeoja_ disana.

"Wajahnya aneh, kepalanya besar. Tetapi tangannya kecil, apakah benar dia pemain basket?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah imutnya

_Yeoja-yeoja_ disana hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Heum. Jika begitu dia kumasukan pada _type_ H saja." Kata Ryeowook dengan senyumannya

"Mengapa memangnya?" Sekarang giliran Victoria yang bertanya

"Lihatlah, wajahnya saja aneh dan aku tak begitu yakin dengan otaknya."

"Cukup. Berarti namja yang terakhir itu bagianku. Dia golongan P. Wajah, tubuh, harta, dan otaknya oke. Semuanya telah terlihat, jadi bisakah kami pergi?"

Suzy cs hanya bisa mengangguk. Tetapi saat gank ganteng akan pergi, kelima pemuda tadi ternyata memperhatikan mereka.

* * *

"Mereka cantik, ya?"

"Hn." Jawab seseorang.

"Jika boleh kukatakan, kau tidak usah membuat masalah _hyung_." Kata seseorang

"Benar kata Wonnie, kau tak usah buat masalah Chunnie." Kata seseorang dengan mata musangnya

"Huh. Lihat saja, tak ada yang bisa lepas dari jerat seorang Park Yoochun." Dan jiwa _cassanova_ nya pun dia keluarkan

Yoochun pun mulai mendekati gank cantik.

"Hai. Bolehkah aku berkenalan dengan kalian, **cantik**?"

JEDEEEEEERRRR

Seperti ada kilat yang menyambar. Kata **tabu** itu dengan polosnya dia ucapkan. Semua murid ELF pun ada yang menahan nafas, ada yang berbisik, ada yang mendoakannya, dan masih banyak hal lagi. Ah, satu lagi, mereka menutup telinga dan mata mereka. Sedikit lebay memang, tetapi inilah yang ter-

"YAAAK! APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU KATAKAN?" Suara lumba-lumba yang cetar itu pun membahana

"Kau mengatakan kami apa tadi?" Suara bak es batu pun terdengar

"Eh? Apakah aku salah?" Tanya nya polos-lagi-

'Tuhan lindungilah cowok ganteng itu.' Ucap _yeoja-yeoja_ disana

'Ayooooo, semuanya hancurkan dia! Habisi dia! Khukhukhu.' Dan ini adalah inner para lelaki

"Huh. Bodoh, dia masih bertanya apakah yang dia katakan itu salah? Begitu bodoh." Kata Kyuhyun sinis

"Dia tak tahu kesalahannya ya." Kata Ryeowook tersenyum, tetapi senyumnya berbeda, terlihat lebih errr- menakutkan.

"Hihihi. Sebaiknya apa yang kita lakukan ya _eonniedeul_, _saengdeul_?" Kata Jaejoong

'Habislah riwayatnya_. Poor you_.' _Inner_ mereka semua

"Ah. Benar kan yang kukatakan, dia adalah itu golongan H. Otaknya memang tak sebagus itu."

"Ah. Bagaimana jika kita menghajarnya?" Kata Kyuhyun

"Jangaaan. Itu terlalu berlebihan, cukup dengan memberinya 'sedikit' perkenalan dari kita." Kata Jaejoong

"Benar _eonnie_, sepertinya dia belum mengenal kita." Kata Wookie

GLUP

Yoochun menegak ludahnya.

Melihat tanda bahaya yang akan didapatkan _dongsaeng_nya, Yesung pun turun tangan.

"Ah. _Mian hamnida_, tolong maafkan sahabat saya. Dia memang biasanya seenaknya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa membedakan yeoja manis dan cantik."

Keringat dingin pun sudah menurun dipelipis para murid ELF.

"Ha? Muncul satu lagi tikus penganggu disini." Kata Kibum

"He? Maksudmu, **manis**?" Kata Yesung lagi

"Bosan hidup rupanya." Kata Kyuhyun dengan seringai iblis nya.

BRAK..

BRUK..

GEDUBRAAAAK..

CIAAAAR…

* * *

Dan berakhirlah Yesung dan Yoochun di UKS dengan luka yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit ini.

"Apa yang salah dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ itu?"

"A-Ah. _Yak_! Changmin, pelan-pelan mengobatinya." Kata Yoochun marah-marah gaje

"Sudah kukatakan tidak membuat masalah. Tetapi kau malah membantahku _hyung_." Kata Siwon

"Dan terima lah akibatnya. Hahaha." Yunho, Siwon, dan Changmin hanya tertawa melihat nasib kedua sohib mereka itu.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Tunjuk Yesung ke Yoochun

"Yak _hyung_! Apa yang kulakukan?"

"Coba saja kau tidak menganggu mereka. Kita tak akan berakhir seperti ini."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkanku? Kau sendiri yang membelaku!"

Dan terjadilah adu mulut diantara mereka.

"Cukup _hyungdeul_." Siwon menengahi

Yap. Mereka adalah siswa-siswa dari SMA Cassie yang baru saja selesai bertanding basket. Namja yang paling tua adalah Kim Yesung, yang kedua namja yang memiliki karisma yang 'wah' yaitu Jung Yunho, Ketiga adalah namja yang membuat masalah aka Park Yoochun, Keempat adalah Shim Changmin, dan terakhir adalah Choi Siwon.

"Lagipula _yeoja-yeoja_ itu memang aneh." Kata Yunho

"Yap. Kau benar _hyung_, mengapa mereka marah kepada Sungie _hyung_ dan Chunnie _hyung_." Changmin mengeluarkan pendapatnya

"Entahlah, mungkin saja mereka sedang PMS." Kata Siwon dengan santainya

Dan sedari tadi kelakuan mereka itu dilihat oleh Suzy cs. Hey. Mereka mengalami itu, karena Suzy cs mengajak gank cantik bertemu dengan mereka. Tak mungkin Suzy cs membiarkan mereka dengan keadaan seperti itu.

CEKLEK (?)

Dan pintu UKS pun terbuka, Minzy pun masuk pertama dan menyapa mereka.

"_A-Annyeong haseyo_. _Janeun_ Minzy _imnida_."

"Ah, _annyeong_ Minzy-_ssi_. Ada apa ya?"

"I-Itu..

"Kami ingin meminta maaf gara-gara kejadian tadi." Kata Victoria

"Huh? Mengapa kalian yang meminta maaf? Harusnya _yeoja-yeoja_ anarkis tadi yang meminta maaf pada kami." Kata Yesung tak terima

"Apa kau bilang? Kalian yang salah, jangan mengatai mereka! Dan harusnya kita tak perlu minta maaf pada mereka!" Kata CL tak terima

"Tenanglah CL. Maafkan kami, tapi memang benar yang dikatakan CL, sebenarnya yang salah pertama kali adalah kalian."

"Heee? Mengapa bisa kami yang salah?" Tanya Yoochun

"Benar. Apa yang alasannya?" Tanya Changmin

"Ah. Itu karena mereka adalah Gank yang sedikit berbeda, mereka biasa disebut dengan Gank Ganteng."

"Ha? Gank Ganteng? Sebutan macam apa itu? Aneh sekali!" Kata Siwon sambil tertawa

CL pun menatap tajam Siwon.

"Sudah Siwon, hentikan tawamu." Kata Yunho

Dan Suzy cs pun menceritakan tentang gank cantik itu pada Siwon cs.

'Menarik.' Inner mereka berlima

Jadi apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Siwon, Yunho, Changmin, Yesung, dan Yoochun? Apakah mereka akan berhasil? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya. XP

* * *

TBC

* * *

Huwaaaa. Gomen ne buat update nya lama. Haru lagi focus ke ulangan yang ada soalnya. Hehehe. Apakah masih ada yang inget sama fic ini?

Yosh gmna dengan chap ini? Apakah memuaskan? Atau sebaliknya? Buat pasangannya Bummie itu Changmin, soalny perbandingannya 12:9 sama Donghae oppa. Jadi gomen ne buat yang dukung HaeBum. Maaf pula untuk fansnya Chunnie oppa dan Sungie oppa, bukan maksud bilang mereka enggak pinter. Hhe. ._.V

Saya akan membalas pertanyaan secara universal aja ya. ^^

Q : Mereka kan cewek? Mengapa pengen dipanggil ganteng.

A : Iya mereka cewek. Jujur aja, ini adalah pengalaman pribadai author. Karena, keseringan dan nge-obsesi banget sama cowok ganteng, jadi pengennya dipanggil ganteng. #plak

Q : Tentang 'Wani Piro?'

A : Nah, itu bahasa Jawa sebenernya, Cuma pengen author masukin aja buat humornya, jadinya gitu deh. Hoho

Q : Kapan update, update kilat?

A : Huahaha. Author itu g bisa klo update kilat. Jdi gomen ne baru bisa update sekarang. Jangan kapok baca dan review ya. ^^

Dan untuk yang mendukung ChangKyu, MinWook, HaeBum, dan pair lainnya gomen ne, author g bisa wujudin soalnya kan pake system 'review readers'. Dan yang WonKyu and YunJae g bisa diganggu gugat. Gomen.

Arigatou Gozaimashu buat semua readers yang udah mem-**follow**, **favorite, review, **dan membaca cerita-cerita author. Walaupun kalian **silent readers**. ^^

Thanks a lot for :

Evilcute **Mrs. EvilGameGyu** babezhuey **mitatitu** Wonkyute **niisaa9**

reni soediyo **detaayu75** anin arlunerz gorgeous0301 **GaemGyu92**

J-Twice **Anata Cho** the babykyu kyu **minmin** meybi **ZoeKyu** RyeoFfan18

Denia **ghita wookie the pooh** Boobear **santkyu** ryeofha2125

rikha-chan **amanda wu** kim chaeri **YWS** evil kyu **wonnie** AyuClouds69

SarangRyeong9 **haelfishy** chomhia **Guest** selmakyu **shin min young**

Nuraya **WhoAmI** Sazzukee **Febri** Kayla WonKyu **Irmawks**

Udah cukup cuap-cuapnya. Review please readers ku tercinta. *o*


End file.
